Justin and Tom The Curse of the WereFox
by Ben10magician
Summary: Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve, his twin brother, cousin, friends and his loyal cat, Tom, set out to solve the mystery of the Were-Fox while Naruto complete for Sakura's affections with Lucifer the Orge


Chapter 1: The Anti-Fox

It was a dark night and a full moon in the town of Toonigan, Cartoonshire which is in Toongland. All appears quiet...minus the cop, Officer Jenny who is whistling to herself. The woman then hears a noise coming a nearby ally followed by a cat's angry meow. She sighs, just another animal commotion.

Officerr Jenny heads on off, failing to notice a shadow of something moving across the wall of a building. Once the female cop has went past a meat store, the fox made its move, leaving the bushes.

First, it went towards the store and to a house that has a wooden fence with the gate. This fox is hungry and wants something...fresh. Of course, it didn't notice a sign on the gate that said 'Protected by Anti-Fox'.

The fox lifts the gate's latch and opens it, going into the garden and towards a cooler that holds something. Of course, the trespasser fails to see a lawn gnome that its passes nor did the fox saw the inactive object coming to life, turning its head and flashing its eyes like mad.

Anti-Fox has been alerted.

* * *

In a house, there is a kitchen with a portrait of a a beautiful, teenage girl with long Nocturne hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes and wore a black Wicked t-shirt, blue bell-bottom jeans, brwon shoes, a sliver necklace with a trinket, and a green wool, that has eyes flashing. Obviously, this place is the home of the two workers of Anti-Fox, both of them has interesting adventures before.

Soon the front burner of the stove is turned in the kitchen as it heats up a teapot. The steam came out of the spout, resulting in few small windmills to turn their sails and jig the metal rods attached to a metal hands that pokes each mattress that belongs to cat and the mouse

The first was Russian Blue cat with grey fur, light grayish underbelly, yellow eyes with green iris, black nose, and white muzzle, paws, feet and white tip on the tail. His name is Thomas 'Tom' Cat.

The second was a small brown mouse with a black nose, black eyes, tan muzzle and belly, and peach-colored inner ears. His name is Jerry Mouse.

Tom and Jerry yawns upon getting awaken up by the poking. The cat knew what this means: it's time for Anti-Fox to get to work. He and his owner Justin T. Nocturne and his girlfriend Princess Eve had done this many times before.

Speaking of which, the boy in question, who was about 12-years-old and has brown messy hair and hazel eyes, and wears a red pair of pajamies, is in his bed sleeping with a beautiful Arabian girl, about 14-years-old, with long dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a teal nighgrown until a portrait on the wall near the bed itself opens up, with a plate of pizza coming out of it. The scent was waft under his nose, causing it to follow the scent. Of course, once the plate goes back into the wall, he hits his head, waking the boy up in the progress. The girl also awoke giggled when she saw that.

"Good grief, every day it's like this." Justin said with a sigh.

"Justin, let's just go see what fox is pestering someone this time." Eve smiled to her boyfriend

In Tom's room, a picture of a bone near his bed flips to show a sign with two words flashing 'Activate Launch'. The cat and mouse prepares himself as the wall near the headboard of his bed opens up. This happens in Justin and Eve's room too. The kids, cat and mouse yelps as their beds tips them into the holes quickly, causing them to slide out of their beds in the progress.

They were soon joined by few more kids and animals.

The first was a 12-year-old boy with shoulder-lenght blondish-brown hair, cute hazel eyes, rosy cheeks and wore a red and white pajamies. His name was Pierre, Justin's twin brother.

The second one was a 14-year-old girl with strawberry-blond hair and olive-colored eyes and wore a pink nightgown. Her name was Princess Rosa, Pierre's sweetheart.

The third was an 15 year old teenage boy with light and dark brown spiked hair, black nightpants, and wears an crown necklace. His name is Sora.

The fourth was an 15 year old teenage girl with shoulder-length amburn hair, pink top, dark pink mini skirt and light purple slippers. Her name is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend.

The fifth one was well-built boy and about fifteen years old, and he had spiky blond hair, eyes as blue as the summer sky, and three marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing the black headband with a silver plaque on the front with an illustration of a leaf engraved on the front, and orange/black pajamies. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The sixth one was a 10-year-old girl with medium-length blond hair, blue eyes, pink lips, wearing a light-blue nightgown, and a golden heart locket around her neck. Her name is Robin Starling, Justin and Pierre's cousin and an old friend of Tom and Jerry.

The seventh was a con man German Shepherd with slender body, tan fur with dark brown on his head, ears, and back. light brown muzzle, around his eyes, and inner ears and lighter tan underbelly, dark eyes, brownish red nose, a notch missing from his right ear, and wore a golden pocket watch on blue ribbon on his neck like a necklace. His name is Charlie B. Barkin.

The eighth one was a short brown Dachshund with tan muzzle, paws, feet underbelly and tip of his tail. He had dark brown floppy ears, dark eyes, and dark brownis red nose. He wore a red baseball cap, and an old green shirt with no sleeves. His name is Ithcy Itchiford, Charlie's best friends

The ninth was a scarecrow with his yellow head is a small sack with brown eyes, brown nose and mouth painted on it. He wears an old, pointed black hat, and his body is a faded green suit of clothes stuffed with straw. His hands are gloves padded with cotton. He wears old boots with grey tops. He is only known as the Scarecrow

The tenth was a man made entirely of tin, cleverly jointed together, although he rattles and clanks a little as he moves. he had silver eyes, pointed nose, had a tin bowtie, tin hat, and and carries a silver axe. He is only known as the Tin Man.

The eleventh one was a humanoid bipedal lion with brownish gold pelt, yellow on most of his face, brown eyes, black nose, brown main, turfs on his knees and tip of his tail. He is only known as Lion

The last one was a three-foot brownish-grey fur humanoid cat with lighter gey mark around his green eyes, black pointy ears, tan muzzle and inner ears, and wore a dark red musketeer hat with white feather, red royal shirt with yellow bowtie, black/red cape, black belt which holds the sword, and brown boots. His name is Pero the Cat, A.K.A. Puss N Boots

Justin, Eve, Tom, Jerry, Pierre, Rosa, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Robin, Charlie, Ithcy, Pero, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion slid down a chute, only stopping to have eleven blue caps on their heads before the chute itself tilts up to slid down into eleven pairs of boots. As the whole thing continues, eleventh cups are poured with coffee just for them to start off their mission.

The chute soon went horizontal before a robotic hand pulls on it, sending Justin, Eve, Tom, Jerry, Pierre, Rosa, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Robin, Charlie, Ithcy, Pero, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion into the air with the kids and animal in the light blue uniforms. The friends slid down another chute and right into eleven seats, smiling to clink their mugs of coffee, drinking up.

The eleven seats send Justin, Eve, Tom, Jerry, Pierre, Rosa, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Robin, Charlie, Ithcy, Pero, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion into their van waiting for them outside the house. The eleven put their mugs onto a tray that disappears from sight. This whole thing is one of Justin's inventions, one of many that he has made over the years, for Anti-Fox, a business that the boys, girls, cat, mouse, dogs, scarecrow, tin man and lion has run to deal with foxes, rabbits, weasel, mammals and such that bother the people of Toonigan.

Pierre press a button called 'Auto-Start', resulting in a robotic hand to come out to crank the engine with another straightening the mirror. Soon the two heroes drove down the street quickly. As they do so, Pero looks for something that the gang can use for their mission. First, the musketeer cat takes out a small fox-catching grab but Pierre, Rosa, Justin and Eve shook their head meaning 'no'. Robin takes out a bigger one making Justin smiles to give the thumbs-up of approval.

Soon the van stops at a sidewalk near the house that the fox has come into. Justin, Eve, Tom, Jerry, Pierre, Rosa, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Robin, Charlie, Ithcy, Pero, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion, rolling out like commandos, then goes on either side of hte gate. Sora looks through a peephole in the fence. Looks like nothing is there at first...until a shadow appears, snarling; Sora nods as he motions to his friends that he has spotted the threat.

Tom pulls out a large sack while Justin takes out a hammer, the cat nods as he signals that he himself is ready. The boy then removes a nail out of the fence causing Tom to launch himself over the fence...then sacking the fox quickly with the sack!

"All right, Tom, you got him!" Justin cheers as he goes into the garden just in time to spot Tom holding onto the sacked Pokemon that is running around while trying to escape.

"Hang on, Tom!" Robin called out to her friend.

"I'm hanging, I'm hanging, guys!" Tom calls out to Justin and Robin.

"Hey, what's going on?" A neighbor called Mr. Magoo exclaims as he opens the window of his home to see what's going on.

"Right, who is it?" His neighbor Imelda (Puss in Boots 2011) demands as she open her window.

As the sacked Pokemon runs around some more, Pierre calls out, "Tom, reel him to me!"

"All right, here you go!" Tom exclaims as he manages to get the Pokemon to approach Justin who grabs it at last.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha, thieving little fox."

Another fox trapped. Tom, getting up, removes the sack revealing the intruder to be a slender red adult fox with white muzzle and underbelly, black nose, brown paws and feet, long bushy tail, and a brown collar named Tod who ask sheepishly while holding onto some veggies, "Uh...Hi guys. it's not the All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet, isn't it?"

The door of the house opens as a couple came out, looking surprised. One of them is the lady from the portrait, the other is a 17-year old teenager with medium-length blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a faded green shirt, blue jeans, a orange hoodie, and brown shoes. His name was Travis Alexander. and his wife Jessica Storm, a old friend form Xemnas1992 and his wife who owns the garden protected by Anti-Fox.

"Oh, my prize pumpkin," Jessica said in relief as she and her husband came over to make sure that Tod didn't go much damage, "My baby, pride and joy! You've saved it, Anti-Fox!"

"No problem, nothing to worry about, Mrs..." Justin begins to say but yelps as Tod tries to attack one of the vegetables.

"No!"

"Come on; let me have a bite before leaving. I haven't eaten since I was separated from the guys after leaving Indica!" Tod whines a bit.

"Sorry but you're starting to be a hand fill, Tod. Anyway, everything's under control, Mrs. Strom. Don't worry." Justin assures Jessica with a chuckle. As the woman yanks on the vegetable to get it away from Tod, she accidentally elbows Travis in the stomach, causing him to toss his hat that he's wearing. It hits the cat-like fox on the head, knocking Tod out before staying on his own head.

"Thank you again, Mr. Nocturne." Jessica sighs in relief. "Despite how many problems you and your cat has gotten yourselves into, this business of yours have helped us all."

"All in the night's work, Mrs. Strom, no problem!" Eve chuckles while Tom straightened his hat out a bit.

"Right, of course, our guests back home will be concerned about this guy." Tom remarks with a nod.

"Heh, cute little fellow, eh," Travis chuckles as Tod swung his arms unconsciously. "Never believe that these cat-like pokemons would cause much damage."

"Ha, so you think."

"Yeah, these foxes like this guy and other vegetable eating mammals may look innocent, but when left alone, they can be veggie-destroying machines." Justin said sternly to Travis. Tod woke up and smile to the couple while being taken away.

As Tod waves goodbye while Justin took him away, the teen realizes that the fox has got his hat, causing him exclaim, "Oh, Jessica! My hat!"

"Well done Tom." Justin said as he got into the driver's seat once Tod is in the back. "The subject is disarmed and neutralized."

As the van drove off, an obese anthropomorphic brown rat with brown eyes, white muzzle, goatiee, and eyebrows, black and red robe with black shoulder guards, and carries a staffe named Master Splinter smiles as he said, "Great job again, Anti-Fox and God bless you! Thanks to you both keeping our vegetables safe, the most important event of the year will also be safe."

Sure enough, we see a banner that is advertising the annual vegetable competition coming up in five days. This event is very important to the folks of Toonigan and don't want any of their prize veggies to get eaten or harmed in any way.

"Right; I hope that those two give those cat-like pokemons or any other vegetable eating pests what's coming to them." Jessica remarks to Master Splinter with a smile.

"One can only hope, Mrs. Strom." Master Splinter said with a chuckle. With Anti-Fox around, nothing terrible will happen before and during the contest, right?

Author's note And thus, we see Anti-Fox in action. The next chapter we see the gang, with their guests, including Sly Copper, at home, doing their activities and keeping an eye on the inmates of their company. The gang is called in by Sakura Houna who also gets a visit from Lucifer the Orge. Read, review and suggest.


End file.
